<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence is deafening by Sympathetically_apathetic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273627">Silence is deafening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sympathetically_apathetic/pseuds/Sympathetically_apathetic'>Sympathetically_apathetic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sympathetically_apathetic/pseuds/Sympathetically_apathetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loke is adjusting to life as a spirit again dispite having been back for a while. All his feelings come to a boiling point over a conversation with Lucy. Baths, tears and anger ensues. </p><p>Will add more tags as story progresses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Heartfilia/Loke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence is deafening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is my first ever time writing something for this site. No beta reader, so sorry for any mistakes. I'm new at this so it might take some time for me to figure out how to add chapters and stuff. Thank you!</p><p>Trigger warning: Slavery and symptoms of depression.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It HAD to be noon. He'd bet his mane on it. Not that he really had a mane, Lucy never desired one for his form so he never bothered to add it. He had one before though. </p><p>     Regardless, Loke knew it was noon. If there was one good thing about being the leader of the zodiac, it was the unique bond he could form with his masters. Sensing danger, fear and now, peace. Noon, every day since the last mission,  Lucy, his princess, had found solace in long baths. And at this moment he could sense a calmness sweep over him as he sensed Lucy relax. Despite the warmth of his mistress growing within him, Loke frowned. He knew that she'd be calling Plue any second now. </p><p>   Naturally, he was not a jealous lion. But the fact that Plue, the little snowman could bathe with her made the hair on his neck raise. </p><p>      "Tsk, come on… do it." He snarled, eyes locked on the aforementioned silver key.</p><p>    But no, he wasn't jealous.</p><p>        Which is why he was in the spirit word staring at the poor shaking spirit from behind a column. It was for...protection. Yes. That was completely believable. A lion being protective of his pride, and his masters spir-and there he goes. </p><p>     As the lion was justifying his stalking, the little snowman like dog was summoned to Lucy. Plue was most likely bathing with Lucy now. It's not that he wanted to see her naked. At first, yes, that had been his belief. He kicked at the rocks, and he walked off from his hiding spot. But now, Loke would be willing to spend anytime with her. Bathing, shopping, eating, anything!</p><p>      Lately it had been quiet for him. After a particularly bad run in with a dark wizard gang, Team Natzu (aka Erza) thought it would be best to take some time off to heal their injuries. Which meant, Lucy hadn't summoned her spirits in some time. All except Plue of course.</p><p>   Loke would never be against Lucy relaxing, but his time in the spirit world made him restless. Before the team had went on break, it had been a while since Lucy needed him in battle. She had called on Scorpio, Virgo, Capricorn, heck, even Aries had been called to help her. But Loke had been put on the back burner. As he watched the spirits come and go, he sat in silence, waiting for his turn. </p><p>That was the one thing that he never thought he'd miss about living in Earthland; the noise. </p><p>    There was always something in the human world, weither it be the yelling and arguing at the guild, kids shouting and laughing in the streets or the singing of birds and the humming of the train, hiding just out of sight. There was always noise. At first, it can be overwhelming, the loud pounding of waves of sound, a never ending onslaught of volume. But, the lion had to smile,<br/>
it's what made the human world alive. </p><p>     Spirits were fun, don't get him wrong, but the world itself was stuck in time, never changing. Aside from the occasional conversation, all you could hear was the sound of your heartbeat. It was as if the realm was lying in wait for something. Loke had never noticed before his banishment, before it had simply been a still and peaceful haven. But ever since his three years in the human world, the stillness made him uneasy. Like a predator ready to pounce. </p><p>   Suddenly, he felt a pull on his bond. </p><p>   'Is she in trouble? No..I feel general annoyance but nothing like when shes fighting.'</p><p>    The lion spirit gave into the pull, the world turned upside down, turning in on itself and then turning out. A world of over-saturated colors flashed and vanished. Gravity was absent, the colors turned bright and he didn't feel the ground anymore. The colors were fast at first, twisting past him, becoming brighter and brighter, then slowly fading to a duller tint and it seemed to close in on him.  His feet gently touched the ground, the colors began to form shapes, slowly morphing into objects. The lights vanished, and color solidified as the human world was before him. He saw the bathtub to his left, water happily flowing down the drain, and a thick layer of fog blanketing the room. However, Loke was more distracted by a very angry Lucy, dressed in only a robe, glaring daggers at him. </p><p>"Uh, Princess, not that I dont love to see you undressed before me, any reason for the...robe?"</p><p>    The celestial mages glare broke, as she followed his gaze downward to her outfit, or rather lack there of.</p><p>"D-don't try to distract me!" She yelled, her one hand that was not holding his key now holding her robe tightly. "I need answers buddy!" </p><p>"Anything my mistress desires of me~" he purred. "What on earth could my wife want of me fresh out of a bath, undressed and wet~" The lion zodiac leaned in close to her, only to get his own key shoved in his face as if it were a knife. He gave her space, as the key pushed him backwards. The end of his key pushed lightly against the tip of his nose.</p><p>"Back up Kitty! I wanna know why you were scaring Plue!"</p><p>Well, that was not where he was expecting this to go. He knew the flirting had been a long shot anyways.</p><p>"I did no such thing! Honestly, how could a sweetheart like me frighten him?" He pouted. "You must know by now I'm more of a lover than a fighter~"</p><p>Ok, she didn't have to roll her eyes at that. That's just plain hurtful. </p><p>"Yeah, then why did he tell me you were? He never lies!"</p><p>"He never talks."</p><p>"Y-yeah but! Argh, you know what I mean! He told me through the bubbles! We played charades and everything!"</p><p>  Loke had to bite back a laugh at the now red faced mage. Charades with bubbles. Honestly, Lucy was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He let out a sigh, knowing that denying it would only make her more upset.</p><p>"I didn't mean to scare him, I was just….watching him. Ya know, bored and all that."</p><p> He waved it off, not looking at her in the eyes, as if it was unimportant. It seemed to work.  Some of the anger seemed to leave her shoulders. The key was lowered from his face and she let out a sigh of annoyance. </p><p>"Well you didn't have to give him a heart attack, you know? Poor little guy was convinced you'd eat him when he got back."</p><p>Loke felt a twinge of annoyance at the fact that he had been caught stalking him. 'Must be loosing my edge'  Normally no one was able to pick up on his gaze until it was too late. Trait of a lion he supposed.</p><p>  "Sorry Princess. Didn't mean to give him a fright. Been a bit on edge. How's your wound healing up?"</p><p>  During the battle with the dark guild, his master had gained a large burn on her left arm. Natzu was quick to take out the other fire mage, but not quick enough to eat the flames aimed at Lucy. </p><p>"Don't change the subject, cat!" She huffed, as she subconsciously covered her injured arm. "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted out? You can open your own gate can't you?"</p><p>"While I am a cat at heart, my lady, I can't just come and go as I please. Least my beautiful lion tamer disapprove~"</p><p>She seemed to stop at that, a feeling of unease and disappointment sweaped through the bond. </p><p>"Do...do you really think I'd be mad at you?" She whispered.</p><p>Uh oh. He felt as if he had committed a foul. Her sadness pooled in his stomach. 'Damn bond.'</p><p>He felt himself straighten as her eyes became slightly wet.</p><p> 'Back up Loke, how do I fix this?'</p><p>"W-well, a loyal knight is anyways there for his princess," he cleared his throat and put on a soft smile, "and he always awaits his princesses orders~ after all, he lives to serve." He finishes with a cheesy bow.</p><p>'Ok, crisis avoided'</p><p>   As he came up from his bow, he expected a huff of annoyance or some sort of annoyed remark. However, he wasn't expecting her to look at him with a far off gaze. She seemed to be almost searching his eyes for something.</p><p>"You don't live to serve. You're a member of fairy tail, just as much as you are my spirit. You know that right?"</p><p>"Psh, come on Lucy. You're my owner, you can't have me off on missions or partying when you need me. What kind of weapon would I be if I wasn't there for you?" </p><p>   That seemed to be the worst thing he could've said. He felt a wave of anger slide into the bond. Her gaze hardened as her mouth turned into a frown and her slender golden brows furrowed. He could taste her growing rage from here.</p><p>'This isn't my emotions," he reminded himself. "they're just hers.'</p><p> Dark brown eyes stared into his. "I am NOT your owner. I am your partner. I don't own you, I don't control you. I am your equal."</p><p>Her rage came burrowing through the bond, engulfing him. It came over him like a title wave, affecting his current mood. His patience snapped at the onslaught of emotions, her feelings becoming his own.</p><p>"Suuurree you're not."</p><p> 'Why am I acting like this?!' </p><p>"I just get pulled out of my world for your every whim, fighting in battles that I have no say in." </p><p>'Stop it, you're just upset because she is"</p><p>"Just a helpless little kitty, waiting for his master to get home. Always waiting until YOU desire to play with me. " </p><p>He was snarling now, her past anger fueled his loneliness. He felt all the emotions of his time in the spirit world rush back to him. Him missing Lucy. Him missing Gray and Cana, and the guild. Longing for noise, for life, for something. </p><p>He wanted her to feel it. All of it. The sadness, the longing, the loneliness. He wanted her to experience it ten fold. </p><p>"Its easy for you! To go along with your life, while we all wait for you to get into trouble. We wait until YOU give us purpose. Until our master decides she doesn't want to fight all by herself anymore!"</p><p>Lucy opened her mouth, but Loke cut her off.</p><p>"Oh, but I shouldn't say it like that. You don't want us to feel owned. We're friends!~ Friends as long as we serve you. Friends who live to fight for you. Friends who you can boss around at a moment's notice!" </p><p> He was yelling loudly now. It was nice to hear something other than the quiet. He liked the noise.</p><p>"It doesn't MATTER if you treat us like friends or not! We aren't FREE Lucy! No matter how many times YOU call us out to HANG, ITS ALWAYS BECAUSE YOU  WANT TO. WE FIGHT BECAUSE YOU TELL US TO. WE ARE WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU WON US OR WERE GIVEN AS SOME...SOME SICK PRIZE!" </p><p>He was crying now. His blood was rushing to his head and his voice was sounding more like a roar. It was so much better than the silence.</p><p>"YOU TRY TO BEFRIEND US, BUT YOU NEVER WOULD'VE IF WE WEREN'T OF USE TO YOU!"</p><p>Anything was better than silence. </p><p>"YOU CLAIM THAT WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, YOU CLAIM THAT WE'RE EQUAL."</p><p>Anything….</p><p>"BUT YOU KNOW ITS NOT TRUE!"</p><p>Anything…..</p><p>"DON'T YOU GET IT?!"</p><p>A ny th i ng </p><p>"NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU CLAIM TO LOVE US,"</p><p>A n y t h i n g </p><p>"YOU CAN NEVER TRULY BE EQUALS WITH YOUR SLAVE!"</p><p>A clanging noise brought him back.</p><p>  His breathing was loud and deep, and his wild mane fell on his face. He looked to the noise to see his key, on the bathroom tiles where it had clanged, hitting the ground. He looked up at Lucy, her arms pulled up, palms out in front of her. She was shaking slightly, head turned, eyes squeezed tightly. He noticed a few tears slipped past them, sliding down her cheeks. </p><p>   It was then when he noticed he was hovering over her, glaring and baring his fangs. His hands were in tight balls, knuckles white. </p><p>Like he was ready to fight. </p><p>He listens to his breathing. In and out. In and out. </p><p>It was quiet now. </p><p>  He had never heard this world be quiet before. </p><p>So lifeless. </p><p>Maybe it wasn't the spirit world that was quiet. </p><p>Maybe everywhere he went he sucked the life out of everything. </p><p>    He took one look at her, she's still tense, eyes shut, wincing. Waiting for impact. Afraid.</p><p> </p><p>It was silent. </p><p> </p><p>   He closed his gate and the dull colors of the bathroom faded into the saturated colors of his world. He found himself by the pillar, where he had been. </p><p>It's quiet.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the stars,</p><p>and the stars gazed quietly back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos if you want to see more. I might add to this if you guys want!</p><p>Stay safe!<br/>-Sympa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>